Oh My Baby!
by stanchungha
Summary: Kisah seorang remaja imut yang bernama Daehwi dan kakaknya, Dongho, yang overprotektif. Daehwi yang agak sulit diatur dan Dongho yang suka mengatur. Lalu, bagaimana nasib pacar Daehwi nantinya? [ PRODUCE101/PD101/WANNA ONE fic. Daehwi x Dongho. with others; Samuel, Daniel, Hyungseob, etc. ] chapter 2 is up! enjoy!
1. introduction

ㅡ Oh My Baby! ㅡ

CAST INTRODUCTION.

 **Kang Daehwi (16)**

Nama lengkapnya Kang Daehwi. Sifatnya imut sih, tapi agak centil gitu. Sekali ada seme ganteng, langsung caper. Tapi ini cuma berlaku di sekolah atau at least kalo dia lagi sendiri atau sama temen deketnya doing. Saking caper dan centilnya kalo di sekolah, dia sering dijulukin Princess. Anaknya gampang baperan tapi gak peka.

Daehwi anaknya easygoing dan terbuka banget walaupun baru kenal, makanya dia hampir kenal sama satu sekolah. Daehwi juga pinter. Dia masuk kelas akselerasi. Liat aja, baru 16 tahun udah mau lulus SMA.

Temen deketnya tuh ya sejenis dia semua, imut-imut gitu kayak Hyungseob, Jihoon, Seonho, Justin, Euiwoong, dan Lee Woojin. Tapi temennya gak ada yang centil. Paling Hyungseob doang. Geng-nya Daehwi ini bisa disebut biang gosipnya sekolah.

Daehwi deket juga sama cowok namanya Samuel. Deketnya pake banget. Katanya sih temenan doang. Gatau deh menurut Samuel gimana.

Daehwi itu sebenernya anak dari panti asuhan, tapi diadopsi sama keluarga Kang. Jadinya dia harus ubah marga dari Lee jadi Kang. Keluarga Kang sendiri terdiri dari mama, papa, sama Kang Dongho yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Daehwi. Daehwi sering manggilnya kakak atau koko. Daehwi sayaaaang banget sama kakaknya. Makanya, Daehwi itu manjaaaaa banget. Kebangetan manjanya, sama siapa aja manja. Daehwi ini gak keberatan sama sifat protektifnya Dongho, katanya "Kalo koko ngelarang aku buat ini-itu berarti koko sayang sama aku"

Selain di Sekolah, Daehwi juga punya temen online gitu deh. Cuma gak pada tau. Hyungseob, partner in crime Daehwi dalam mencari cogan pun gak tau. Iya, Daehwi sering main Tind*r. Terus nyarinya seme-seme manly, kakak-kakak kuliahan sih biasanya. Tapi Daehwi yang haus pergaulan, dia mau kok temenan sama siapa aja di Tind*r, asal bukan om-om pedo aja. Dari Tind*r, Daehwi kenal sama Daniel, Seongwoo, Jinyoung, Jaehwan, Hyunbin, dan Yongguk. Katanya paling deket sama Jinyoung, tapi kalo jalan-jalan sama Daniel.

 **Kang Dongho (21)**

Nama lengkapnya Kang Dongho. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Kang. Mukanya sangar, badannya kayak sekuriti tapi hati hello kitty. Tapi bisa jadi sekuriti kalo dibutuhkan. Manly abis. Hampir semua orang takut sama dia. Daehwi juga sempet takut sama Dongho. Tapi cuma sebentar doang sih.

Dongho sekarang kuliah di University of XX. Dia ngambil jurusan teknik sipil. Wajar, adik-kakak sama-sama pinter.

Dongho itu sayaaaaang banget sama keluarga. Apalagi sama Daehwi. Dongho protektif banget sama Daehwi. Ke sekolah dianter-jemput. Kalo abis dari rumah temen dijemput. Kalo Daehwi curhat tentang cowok, Dongho langsung bete, bilangnya "Daehwi gak boleh pacaran, masih kecil." Kalo Daehwi pergi ke suatu tempat sama cowok selain anak Geng-nya Daehwi atau Samuel, cowoknya diintrogasi dulu baru boleh jalan. Inget gak dulu skip challenge pernah ngetrend? Dongho hampir tiap pagi ngingetin Daehwi "dek, jangan main skip challenge loh ya. Bahaya. Kakak gamau kamu kenapa-kenapa" Emang kakak material banget.

Dia punya temen deket di kampusnya, campur-campur sih temennya, gak yang manly doang, kayak Minhyun, Jonghyun, Park Woojin, Minki, Guanlin, dan Jisung. Dongho deket banget sama Minki. Sering dikira pacaran, padahal Minki udah ada yang punya. Dongho emang jarang temen ceweknya. Gak berani deketin sih. Trauma dikatain tukang PHP.

Kalo gak ada kuliah, hobinya ngegym, gangguin temen-temen, main game, kuliner, jalan-jalan, dan nonton. Paling sering sih nonton. Nonton apa aja. Dari horror sampe Barbie pun dia tonton.

Dongho sendiri lumayan aktif di kampus. Dari organisasi mahasiswa, tim basket, sampe organisasi pencinta alam juga dia ikutin. Rapat sana-sini. Dipanggil dosen sana-sini. Kunjungan ke sana-sini. Kadang-kadang dia gabisa jemput Daehwi, jadi Daehwinya disuruh numpang ke rumah temennya dulu baru dijemput.

 **Kim Samuel (17)**

Nama lengkapnya Kim Samuel. Kalo sama temen-temennya dipanggil Muel. Sama Daehwi dipanggil Sam atau Sammy. Celebgram gitu deh. _Famous_ dari jaman dulu gara-gara dia blasteran Mexico.

Walaupun dia famous, tapi tingkahnya kayak bocah. Sering jailin temen dan guru, main game sampe kelupaan ada PR, dll. Samuel sebenernya baik kalo udah kenal deket, kalo gak kenal garang dan jutek banget.

Beda kelas sama Daehwi, tapi masih satu angkatan.

Satu-satunya seme ganteng yang bukan korban capernya Daehwi. tapi dia yang caper sama Daehwi. sama aja.

Satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya sama Dongho selain geng-nya Daehwi.

 **Kang Daniel (20)**

Nama aslinya sebenernya Kang Euigeon tapi abis balik exchange student dari UK namanya jadi Kang Daniel. Ganteng sih, tapi demen baperin orang, kucing juga dibaperin.

Anak kuliahan. Satu kampus sama Dongho. Bedanya dia anak ilmu komunikasi. Tapi mereka gak saling kenal. Gedungnya jauh-jauhan soalnya.

Daniel udah kenal agak lama sama Daehwi. Kayaknya dari Daehwi kelas 11.

Daniel itu kakak sepupunya Woojin temennya Daehwi. Jadi kalo Dongho telat jemput si Daehwi, biasanya dia main ke apartment mereka. Main sama kucing.

/

Gimana gais? Lanjutin gak?

List Umur (selain yang disebutin di cast): Hyungseob (17), Jihoon (17), Seonho (16), Justin (16), Euiwoong (17), dan Lee Woojin (15). Mereka semua kelas 12 kecuali Seonho, Justin dan Woojin yang masih kelas 11.

Seongwoo (20), Jinyoung (18), Hyunbin (18), Yongguk (19), Jaehwan, (18). Pekerjaan bervariasi. Bakal disebutin nanti di chapter yang akan datang.

Minhyun (21), Jonghyun(21), Park Woojin (19), Minki (20), Guanlin (18), dan Jisung (21). Mereka semua sefakultas cuma beda angkatan gitu.

Kasih masukan ya gengs! enakan lanjutin pake bahasa baku or non baku?

ps. aku gak bakal kasih scene dimana cast yang masih underage ngelakuin hal-hal yang belom pantes.

pss. gak ada incest (mungkin).


	2. Chapter 1

ㅡ Oh My Baby! ㅡ

 _first chapter._

Kelasnya Daehwi lagi pelajaran sejarah. Disuruh bikin ppt kelompok tentang perang dunia 2. Daehwi sekelompok sama komplotannya. Dan seperti biasa, pasti di antara gengnya Daehwi, fix cuma Euiwoong sama Daehwi yang ngerjain. Yang lain? Molor. Sekarang mereka lagi diskusi buat bikin pptnya. Untung Euiwoong sama Jihoon bawa laptop, jadi bisa sekalian ngerjain.

"Woi, Woong. Jadi tugas gue yang mana?" Hyungseob nanya ke Euiwoong

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang. Lu tentang fasisme di Italy. Cantik-cantik kok budeg" Euiwoong kesel sama Hyungseob. Atau jangan-jangan dia-

"Lu lagi PMS ya, Woong? Galak bener kayak anjing tetangga gua." Lah ini si Jihoon manas-manasin. Kayak laptop dia gitu. Udah panas abis main The Sims.

"Eh bantet, gue cowok woi. Mana bisa PMS. Terus apa? Lu ngatain gua kayak anjing?" Euiwoong tambah kesel.

"Shhh. Udah jangan berantem. Kalian berisik banget. Gak sadar diliatin Sir Park di depan?" terima kasih Daehwi telah menenangkan suasana.

Akhirnya Euiwoong balik lagi nyari-nyari info di laptopnya. Diem deh mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"DAEHWI! DAEHWI! DAEHWI!" Hyungseob manggil Daehwi. rada kenceng sih.

Daehwi kaget sampe loncat dari kursi. Padahal dia lagi asik ngegambar sesuatu.

"Astaga, Seob. Ada apa sih?" Daehwi kesel tapi penasaran juga.

"Kak Dongho ngeline gua. Dia suka kali ya sama gua? Emang sih gua imut. Tapi gak nyangka aja dia bakal naksir sama gua" Hyungseob udah kepedean dulu.

"Hah? Ngapain dia ngeline lu? Tunggu-tunggu. Sejak kapan lu punya id line koko gua?"

"Hehehehe. Kak Dongho kan cogan, jadi gua minta aja id line dia. Siapa tau jodoh. Ya kalo gak jodoh, siapa tau dikenalin sama temennya. Cogan kan fix mainnya sama cogan." Astaga, Hyungseob.

"Najis. Temennya Kak Dongho gak ada yang manly sama sekali. Mending sama itu tuh." Daehwi ngarahin dagunya ke ujung kanan kelas.

"Siapa woi, Hwi?" Hyungseob penasaran. Emang dasar Daehwi.

"Ituuuuuu" Daehwi geregetan jadi dia nunjuk pake tangan.

"Oalah dia. Wait. APA? Lu bilang si Moonbok manly? Gak nyangka gua selera lu yang begituan"

Hyungseob geleng-geleng kepala. Masa seleranya Daehwi macem Moonbok gitu sih? Udah rambutnya panjang banget kayak cewek, alisnya bolong-bolong, suaranya cempreng lagi. Gak banget sih buat Hyungseob. Mending sama ketua kelas kita tercinta, Youngmin.

"Yaelah. Becanda kali, Seob. Dibawa serius banget. Mending minta gebetan lu buat seriusin lu." Daehwi ngeselin emang.

"Brisik"

"Eh si uke rempong ngambek. Udah ah. Mana? Kak Dongho bilang apa?"

Hyungseob sampe lupa ada Dongho yang ngeline dia.

 **LINE!**

 _ **Kang Dongho**_

 _Hyungseob, km lg sama daehwi gak?_

Yah. Yang dicariin Daehwi.

Hyungseob udah kegeeran duluan. Kretek hati dia.

"Dia nyariin lu nih, Hwi. Kok gak langsung line lu aja sih?" Hyungseob manyun.

"HP gua ketinggalan, Seob. Udah lu jawab belom?"

"Ini lagi bales"

 _ **Hyungseobie!**_

 _Iya, Kak. Daehwi lagi di sebelahku nih._

 _Ada apa, kak?_

Daehwi curi-curi pandang ke iPhone 7-nya Hyungseob.

"Najis. Giliran ke seme aja balesnya bisa sampe dua baris. Gak pake singkatan. Tanda baca jelas. Giliran ke gua. Udah tanda baca gak ada, jawabnya cuma y, ok, sip, bye, haha doang, balesnya lama lagi. Bisa 3 hari kali lo baru bales"

Daehwi kesel. Dia marah-marah. Euiwoong sampe keganggu.

"Anjir. Lu berdua bisa diem gak sih. Mending bantuin gua sama Jihoon buat ppt deh." – Euiwoong

Jihoon yang ngerasa disebut pun nengok. Muka dia sok polos.

"Iya. Mending buat ppt"

Padahal dia lagi main The Sims.

"Bentar ya, sayang-sayangku. Lagi urgent nih!" Emang menurut Hyungseob. _Cogan above all_.

 **LINE!**

 _ **Kang Dongho**_

 _Bilangin dong, nanti aku jemput rada telat._

 _Suruh main ke rmh temen aja dulu._

 _Udh itu aja._

 _Thanks ya, Seob._

"Nih, Kak Dongho bales lagi."

Daehwi baca line-nya Dongho terus ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Gua bisa nebeng ke rumah lu gak, Seob?" tanya Daehwi.

"Kayaknya enggak deh, Hwi. Abis ini gua mau shopping sama nyokap. Sorry ye"

"Yah. Gapapa deh. Jihoonie babyku sayang. Hari ini boleh nebeng ke rumah lu gak?"

"Gak. Ntar makanan gua lu abisin lagi, Hwi" Jihoon galak bener. Padahal dia mau main The Sims sih seharian di rumah.

Daehwi manyun. Bete. Dua sahabatnya gak ada yang setia kawan. Kalo Euiwoong udah pasti gak bisa. Rumahnya jauh, mami papinya galak, mana ada anjing gede banget. Daehwi kan takut sama anjing. Kalo Seonho? Kemaren dia udah bilang mau nge-date sama Guanlin. Kakak kelas yang udah lulus itu. Yaudah, mau gak mau dia harus ikut Woojin. Woojin paling gabut dan gak enakan orangnya. Gapapa deh. Kan sepupunya Woojin ganteng.

"Yaudah deh. Nanti aku sama Woojinie aja." Daehwi ngomong sendiri

Abis itu mereka asik dengan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Daehwi minjem laptop-nya Euiwoong buat bikin ppt, berhubung dia udah selesai. Jihoon masih main The Sims, Hyungseob masih jawabin line-nya dia yang belom dibales. Kalo gak paling ngestalk OA receh.

Gak kerasa pelajaran Sir Park udah selesai. Sekarang adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu. Apa lagi kalo bukan istirahat? Baru Daehwi mau keluar, eh dicegat sama-

"Hwi, nanti kata Kak Dongho dijemput kamu disuruh main ke tempat temen dulu. Mau ke rumahku?" itu Samuel yang ngomong. Satu-satunya orang yang ngomong pake aku-kamu sama Daehwi di sekolah. Woojin juga sih kadang-kadang.

"Eh, Sammy. Yah, aku rencananya mau ke rumah Woojin. Film Barbie yang minggu lalu belom selesai aku tonton sama dia." Daehwi manyun gitu. Sok sedih. Padahal dia gak nonton Barbie sama sekali. Dia mau ketemu kakak sepupunya Woojin doang.

"Oh… mau ke Woojin ya?"

"Iya gitu deh. Lain kali aja deh sama kamunya. Gapapa kan?" Daehwi megang-megang pipi Samuel terus diuyel-uyel gitu.

"yah keduluan bocah lagi gua" – batin Samuel

"Iya gapapa. Mau ngantin bareng?"

"Ayuuuuuk! Daehwi laper. Daehwi mau makan nasi goreng seafood. Daehwi mau susu strawberry. Daehwi mau roti coklat!" Daehwi gak sadar ber-aegyo ria di depan Samuel. Samuelnya ambyar.

Samuel diem di tempat.

"Sammy? Kok diem?"

"E-eh enggak. Gak apa-apa. Yuk, Hwi."

"Let's go, Sammy!" Daehwi langsung meluk lengannya Samuel manja.

Di sisi lain, gengnya Daehwi sibuk ngegibahin si Daehwi.

"Itu dua orang kenapa gak jadian aja sih? Udah jelas-jelas Samuel suka sama Daehwi juga" – Euiwoong

"Tau. Ngomongnya juga udah pake aku-kamu. Kurang apa lagi coba?" – Hyungseob

"Kurang restu dari Kak Dongho lah. Apa lagi?" – Jihoon, masih asik main The Sims.

/

Pulang sekolah, Daehwi nongkrong di depan kelas 11-3, kelasnya para adik kelas kesayangan Daehwi. Daehwi sendiri jarang ke lorong anak kelas 11. 'Masa anak kelas 12 sih yang main ke sini? Harusnya adek kelas dong yang nyamperin' – Prinsipnya Daehwi. Lagi enak-enak liatin lantai tiba-tiba ada yang nepok pundaknya Daehwi.

"Woojin! Sayangku cintaku manisku!" Daehwi langsung meluk Woojin.

"ih Kak Daehwi. Kenapa ke sini? Tumben banget" Woojin meluk Daehwi juga. Tapi Woojin gak sendiri. Ada Seonho sama Justin juga.

"Kak Daehwi boleh ke rumah Woojin gak hari ini? Kak Dongho jemputnya telat" Daehwi manyun-manyun, sok imut.

"Najis. Sok imut banget lo, Hwi" – Seonho

"Untung temen." – Justin

"eh? Kok tiba-tiba gini, Kak? Kenapa gak ke rumahnya Kak Hyungseob atau Kak Jihoon aja?" tanya Woojin

"Mereka sibuk. Boleh ya ya ya ya?"

Woojin keliatan mikir sebentar.

"Woojin sih boleh-boleh aja. Tapi nanti jam 5-an Woojin ada les vokal. Gak apa-apa kak?"

Daehwi ngangguk.

Jam 5. Berarti masih ada 2 jam dari sekarang. Mereka biasanya pulang sekolah jam 3 sore. Masuknya jam 8. Kalo ada klub biasanya pulang jam setengah 5.

"Yaudah yuk, Kak!"

"Seonho, Justin. Aku sama Woojin pulang duluan ya! Hati-hati di jalan banyak om-om pedo!" Daehwi teriak sambal jalan dan ngerangkul Woojin.

/

Woojin itu pinter banget. Sama pinternya kayak Daehwi. Dia dapet beasiswa dari Busan ke Seoul. Udah dapet beasiswa, akselerasi lagi. Tapi karena Woojin masih kecil, belom bisa hidup sendiri, jadi Woojin dititipin ke tempat sepupunya, Kang Daniel. Sama-sama dari Busan. Keadaan Woojin sama Daniel itu 11-12 kayak Daehwi sama Dongho, tapi bedanya Daniel itu lebih santai dan gak terlalu protektif. Sebenernya, keluarganya Woojin dan Daniel itu berkecukupan. Lebih dari cukup malah. Sebenernya gak pake beasiswa juga Woojin bisa _survive_ di Seoul. Makanya, Woojin diles-in macem-macem sama Daniel (tapi kebanyakan Woojin yang mau sih), kayak les vokal, les berenang, les Bahasa Jerman, dan les masak.

Daehwi sama Woojin udah hampir nyampe gerbang sekolah, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol biasa dari kelasnya Woojin.

"Jin, hari ini dijemput atau naik bus?" sebenernya Daehwi berharap untuk dijemput. Soalnya Daehwi males naik bus. Empet-empetan.

"Dijemput, Kak. Tuh!" Woojin ngarahin dagunya ke arah laki-laki yang lagi senderan ke mobilnya.

Iya.

Itu Daniel, sepupunya Woojin. Dia udah selesai kuliah. Daniel pake wife-beater putih, ripped jeans, sama bomber jacket warna item, sepatunya Adidas NMD lagi. Udah idaman banget. Cewek-cewek yang lewat di depan Daniel langsung bisik-bisik gitu. Untuk menggambarkan fisiknya Daniel ya… kayak cowok macho gitu. Bahunya lebar, lengannya berotot, rahangnya tegas, rambutnya warna ash brown juga dipakein pomade. Ganteng lah pokoknya.

Daehwi aja sampe diem di tempat. Mukanya cengo. Hatinya ambyar.

"Perasaan terakhir gua ketemu dia gak semacho ini deh. Rambutnya pink terus rada gembul gitu. Terus di instagramnya juga gak gini deh. Wah. Gak beres" – Batin Daehwi

Daehwi sama Daniel emang udah sering ketemu. Cuma ya, anak kelas 12 kan sibuk. Jadi belakangan ini mereka jarang ketemu.

Daehwi nyikut Woojin pelan.

"Jin. Kok kamu gak bilang sih Kak Daniel yang jemput? Kan kakak bisa rapihin baju dulu. Ih ngeselin ah Woojin!" Daehwi berhenti jalan terus ngambek.

"Dih. Kan Kak Daehwi baru nanya tadi. Emang kenapa sih? Kak Daniel doang. Emang Kak Daehwi suka sama Kak Daniel?" Woojin sih bodo amat. Dia tetep jalan ke arah Daniel

"Mampus. Nih bocah kenapa udah ngerti suka-sukaan" – batin Daehwi

"Eh? Enggak kok!" Daehwi lari nyusul Woojin.

/

"Kak Daniel!" Woojin lari terus meluk Daniel kayak di drama-drama Korea.

"Eh, Woojin. Gimana sekolahnya?" Daniel yang tadinya lagi ngescroll Instagram langsung masukin hp-nya ke kantong, terus usap-usapin rambutnya Woojin.

"Biasa aja kak. Tadi si Miss Jung rada ngeselin sih. Masa aku lagi ngajarin si Seonho malah dikira ngobrol." Woojin manyun sambil liatin Daniel yang lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Oh iya, Kak! Itu si Kak Daehwi mau mampir. Dia dijemput telat sama kakaknya. Gapapa kan, Kak?" Woojin ngomong sambil ngelepasin pelukannya Daniel.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengganggu kemesraan kedua sepupu ini.

"Woojin kalo jalan jangan cepet-cepet kek. Capek tau!" siapa lagi kalo bukan Daehwi.

"Eh, ada Kak Daniel." Daehwi langsung benerin rambut sama seragam yang udah agak berantakan.

"Halo, Daehwi. udah lama gak ketemu ya. Makin cantik aja."

Daniel senyum.

Daehwi ambyar.

 _ **tbc! -**_

Huhuhu.

Maaf ya lama updatenya T_T

Gimana? Suka ga sama first chapternya? Tolong kasih masukan ya!

Btw. Menurut kalian gimana line-up top11-nya? Buat aku sih oke-oke aja. Emang awalnya rada kesel sih Samuel sama Jonghyun gak masuk top11. Tapi lebih sedih liat Minhyun. Tapi ya. Mau gimana lagi. T_T


	3. Chapter 2

ㅡ Oh My Baby ㅡ  
 _chapter two_

Sekarang Daehwi lagi di rumah Woojin, tepatnya di kamar Woojin. Daniel sih di kamarnya. Udah puas gangguin Daehwi sama Woojin di mobil. Woojin lagi main The Sims di kasurnya sambil tengkurep, akibat kebanyakan main sama Jihoon ya jadi begini. Si Daehwi enak-enakan duduk di atas Woojin sambil mainin smartphone-nya Woojin, untung Daehwi enteng kalo enggak ya udah Woojin banting ke lantai.

"Loh, Woojin! Kamu kenal sama Kak Seongwoo?"

Si Daehwi lagi ngescroll friend list linenya Woojin eh tiba-tiba ngeliat nama Ong Seongwoo, si model ganteng. Daehwi kenal juga sih dari T*nder. Tapi kaget aja dia masa Woojin udah main sama om-om macem Seongwoo gitu.

"Seongwoo yang mana? Ong atau Park? Kalo yang Park ya jelaslah. Orang dia guru penjaskes aku!"

"Ong Seongwoo. Dia model kan? Kamu dapet contactnya darimana? Kok gak pernah cerita ke Kak Daehwi sama Kak Hyungseob sih? Kamu ya, udah mulai berkhianat kayak Jihoon!" Daehwi manyun.

"Ih enggak kok, Kak. Itu Kak Ong kan temennya Kak Daniel. Terus kemaren waktu Kak Daniel gak bisa jemput, dia nyuruh Kak Ong buat jemput aku terus aku dikasih deh linenya sama Kak Daniel"

"Dia ganteng ya, Jin. Heheheh" Daehwi ngezoom display picture-nya Seongwoo.

' _Gila. Punya pacar kayak dia enak nih. Udah tajir, ganteng, keren, baik lagi!'_ batin Daehwi.

"Kak Daehwi aku bilangin Kak Dongho ya! Udah mulai suka-sukaan sama orang!"

Daehwi kesel. Kepala Woojin ditoyor pelan. "Yaelah, Jin. Kan Kak Daehwi cuma bercanda. Masa menurut kamu Kak Seongwoo gak ganteng sih? Nih, liat nih!" Daehwi nyodorin smartphone-nya Woojin ke depan muka yang punya.

Yang punya langsung nepis tangan Daehwi.

"Apaan sih kak!" sekarang gentian Woojin yang manyun.

"Oh iya. Kak Daehwi kenapa nanyain tentang Kak Ong?"

"Kak Daehwi juga kenal si Seongwoo soalnya. Tapi gak deket sih tapi mau kalo diajak pdkt gitu sama dia. Eh kamu jangan bilang-bilang Kak Dongho loh ya!"

Woojin baru buka mulut, tiba-tiba ada yang teriak-

"Dek Woojiiiiiiin! Les dulu dek. Udah mau jam 5 nih kamu masih enak-enakan"

Daniel buka pintu kamar Woojin. Liat posisi Woojin dan Daehwi lagi kuran enak.

"Gak bisa gerak, kak. Kak Daehwi berat kayak karung beras nih." Woojin ngibul. Daehwi enteng kayak bulu padahal. Dianya aja yang mager.

"Ih enak aja! Aku gak berat tau!" Daehwi langsung turun dari badan Woojin, duduk di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Aduh pinggang Woojin kayaknya encok nih" Woojin belaga megangin pinggang kesakitan.

"Bodo"

Daniel ketawa liat tingkah dua anak SMA ini. "Udah udah. Dek Woojin ganti baju dulu sana. Daehwi, kamu dijemput jam berapa?"

"Eh iya. Aku dijemput jam berapa ya?" Daehwi oon emang.

"Woojin aku pinjem hp dulu ya! Mau telpon Kak Dongho!"

"Iya" – ini bukan Woojin yang jawab, tapi Daehwi sendiri.

Daehwi langsung masukin nomor Kak Dongho yang udah diapal di luar kepala. Baru bunyi nada sambung kedua udah langsung diangkat.

" _Halo, ini siapa ya?"_

"Ini adikmu yang sangat imut, Kak. Kakak dimana? Jemput aku jam berapa?"

" _Eh, Daehwi. kamu lagi di rumah siapa emangnya? Kakak gak bisa jemput dong kalo kakak gatau kamu di rumah siapa"_

"Oh iya, Daehwi lupa kasih tau. Aku di rumah Woojin. Inget gak? Yang di apartment xx itu loh kak."

" _Yang pintunya warna pink itu?"_

"Bukan. Itu mah rumah Hyungseob. Itu loh yang gedungnya tinggi banget terus di depan pintu apartment-nya ada tulisan 'I love cats' itu loh"

" _Hahaha. Iya, kakak tau kok. Satu jam lagi kakak jemput ya. Kamu udah makan?"_

"Satu jam? Lama banget. Udah kok, aku udah makan. Kakak jangan telat makan ya!"

" _Iya. Ini lagi di tengah rapat sebenernya tapi kakak bosen. Abis ini makan kok. Di rumah cuma ada Woojin sendiri?"_

"Enggak sih. Ada sepupunya, baik kok orangnya."

" _Cewek atau cowok?"_

"Cowok, kak"

" _Hati-hati. Jangan deket-deket sama sepupunya, nanti kamu diapa-apain. Kalo dia ngapa-ngapain kamu langsung bilang ke kakak. Kalo ditawarin makan sama dia jangan mau, nanti kamu diracunin. Kamu main sama Woojin aja pokoknya. Gak boleh deket-deket sama sepupunya."_

"Siap, kakakku sayaaaaaaaang. Udah ya, kak. Kasian nih hp-nya Woojin nanti pulsanya abis. Dadaaah!"

Daehwi nutup telponnya terus balikin hp-nya ke Woojin yang udah selesai ganti baju.

"Sama-sama" Woojin bete. Pulsanya diabisin Daehwi. Daehwinya cuma cengengesan doang.

"Kalo kamu ngeles nanti Kak Daehwi di rumah sama siapa dong?" tanya Daehwi.

"Kan ada Kak Daniel. Main aja sama dia, gak gigit kok. Emangnya Kak Daehwi mau nemenin Woojin selesai les sampe jam 7?" Daehwi geleng-geleng.

"Yaudah di rumah aja sama Kak Daniel."

' _Yes. Akhirnya ada kesempatan beduaan sama cogan'_ – batin Daehwi.

/

Woojin baru aja pergi ke tempat les, dianter sampe pintu doang sih sama Daniel dan Daehwi. Sekarang di rumah tinggal mereka berdua. Daehwi duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil makan keripik kentang sambil nonton drakor. Udah berasa rumah sendiri. Daniel sendiri duduk di lantai, di tengah-tengah kaki Daehwi. untung aja kakinya gak bau. Posisi mereka pokoknya enak banget deh udah kayak orang pacaran padahal cuma temenan. Nah sekarang si Daniel bosen nonton drakor, gak suka yang romantis-romantis gitu sih orangnya.

"Hwi, nanti kamu dijemput jam berapa?" Daniel dongakin kepalanya ke atas.

Daehwi masih asik nonton. "Satu jam lagi, kak. Kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa. Nanya doang. Kamu gak bosen apa nontonin drama mulu?"

"Enggak lah. Liat tuh! Si Ji Changwook ganteng banget. Gak ngerti lagi kenapa ada orang seganteng dia" jiwa fanboynya Daehwi keluar sudah.

"Elah, gantengan juga aku, Hwi." Daniel pindah duduk jadi ke sebelahnya Daehwi.

"Ye. Ganteng apanya" Daehwi ngelempar beberapa chips ke arah Daniel. Terus dimakan sih sama Danielnya, kan laper.

' _Nih bocah susah juga ya didapetin. Padahal tadi di depan sekolah udah salting gua bilang cantik. Gas tidak ya gas tidak ya. Gas aja lah, bodo.'_ – batin Daniel.

Daniel sih ketawa aja tapi abis dia ketawa, dia pura-pura nguap. Daniel ngerenggangin tangannya sambil nguap. Terus pas mau balik ke posisi semula, tangan kirinya dia taro di pundak Daehwi. jadi sekarang Daniel ngerangkul Daehwi dan dia bodo amat kayak gak ada apa-apa. modus emang.

Daehwinya sih ya gitu. Mukanya merah banget. Baperan sih orangnya padahal cuma dirangkul doang.

"Woojin nakal gak kalo di sekolah?" Daniel mencoba buat buka pembicaraan sambil natap Daehwi

Daehwinya masih salting, liat-liat ke arah lain gitu. Dramanya udah gak ditonton.

"E-enggak kok. Woojin alim kalo di sekolah. Temennya banyak, soalnya imut terus ganteng terus ramah juga. Gak pernah nyari ribut kayak Hyungseob dan temen-temennya. Baik deh pokoknya. Diam-diam menghanyutkan gitu deh. Pinter lagi. Pengen deh punya anak kayak Woojin." Eh Daehwi keceplosan yang terakhir.

"Aku juga pengen punya anak kayak dia. Gemesin kan si Woojin?" Daniel ketawa aja.

Daehwi bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi dia ngangguk aja.

"Bikin yuk?" Daniel deketin muka ke Daehwi.

' _Heheheheh. Gapapa sekali-sekali sama anak SMA'_ – batin Daniel

"Yuk. EH BIKIN APAAN"

Daehwi yang ngerti maksud Daniel apa langsung lempar chips lagi ke arah Daniel kali ini satu plastik dia lempar ke mukanya.

Daniel nyengir. "Bikin anak kayak Woojin." Daniel sih biasa aja sambil makan chipsnya tapi Daehwi udah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Ih apaan sih kak. Aku lulus SMA aja belom."

"Oh jadi kalo udah lulus SMA kamu mau? Yaudah kakak tungguin. Tinggal satu semester lagi kan?"

"Eh bukan gitu-"

' _Salah lagi deh gua'_ – batin Daehwi

"Terus gimana?"

"Gak gimana-gimana. Nanti aja deh kak ngurusin anaknya. Aku mikir kuliah aja belom."

' _polos amat sih nih anak'_ – batin Daniel

"Tapi mau kan bikin anak sama kakak?"

Daehwi mukanya makin merah dan gak bisa jawab Daniel.

"Kak, dramanya udah selesai! Ganti gih." Daehwi langsung ngalihin pembicaraan. Daniel ketawa. Emang demen banget dia ketawa mentang-mentang ganteng.

Daniel langsung ngambil remot TV terus ganti-ganti ke channel random. Akhirnya mereka nontonin iklan gak jelas gitu deh. Mending sih daripada nonton film India gitu. Mereka berdua diem-dieman. Daehwinya masih malu-malu kucing, Daniel lagi cari cara buat modusin Daehwi lagi. Eh, tiba-tiba ada iklan pembukaan mall baru di tengah kota. Daniel cari kesempatan lah.

"Hwi" Daniel nyubit pipi Daehwi yang masih merah.

"Apaan?"

"Hari Sabtu ini ada acara gak?"

"Gak."

"Galak banget, Hwi. Ditanyain baik-baik juga" Lah. Gantian yang baper si Daniel.

"Gak ada acara apa-apa, Kak Daniel sayang." Daehwi keceplosan (2)

' _Mampus mau ditaro mana muka gua'_ – Batin Daehwi

' _Heheheheh. Lumayan dipanggil sayang'_ – Batin Daniel

"Mau jalan gak? Ke situ tuh." Daniel nunjuk ke arah TV.

"Yaudah. Nanti aku ijin kakakku dulu. Aku ajak Kak Seongwoo ya?"

' _Lha. Nih anak kenal Seongwoo dari mana?'_ – Batin Daniel

"Kamu kenal Seongwoo? Ong Seongwoo? Anak YGK+ itu?"

Daehwi ngangguk, "Kata Woojin, dia temennya kakak kan? Gapapa kan aku ajak?"

Daniel gelengin kepala, "Gak. Aku maunya berdua aja sama kamu."

"Tapi Daehwi kangen sama Kak Seongwoo!"

"Jalan aja berdua sama Seongwoo" Daniel baperan (2)

"Tadi kan kakak yang ngajak jalan. Gimana sih?"

"Kalo jalan sama aku ya berdua aja!" Daniel natap Daehwi serius. Daehwi langsung ciut.

"Y-yaudah" Daehwi akhirnya ngalah.

"Good boy." Daniel usap-usap rambutnya Daehwi sebelom focus ke TV lagi.

Abis percakapan itu udah gak ada yang ngomong lagi. Daehwi ngantuk terus ketiduran di pundak Daniel. Daniel mah seneng-seneng aja pundaknya ditidurin sama Daehwi.

/

Daehwi baru aja dijemput Dongho, udah siap buat dimarahin. Atau diceramahin sama Dongho gara-gara tadi pas bukain pintu, si Daniel lagi ngerangkul Daehwi. auranya Dongho langsung gak enak. Di mobil Dongho diem aja, padahal biasanya Dongho nanya-nanya tentang sekolahnya Daehwi atau apa aja lah yang bisa diomongin.

"Kak Dongho kok diem aja?" Daehi noel-noel lengannya Dongho yang lagi nyetir.

"Lagi nyetir. Konsentrasi."

"Judes amat, kak. Daehwi salah apa sih!" Daehwi kesel. Daehwi manyun.

Dongho diem aja.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaak. Ngomong dong sama dede!"

Semarah apapun Dongho ke Daehwi, Dongho gak bakal bisa marahin Daehwi sampe bentak-bentak. Paling cuma dinasehatin pelan-pelan. Dinasehatin aja Daehwi bisa nangis, gimana kalo dibentak.

"Kak."

"Kak Donghooooooooooo"

"Kakakku yang paling ganteng paling keren paling manly paling luar biasa"

"Kak, jangan kacangin Daehwi."

"Daehwi nangis nih."

Dongho bingung. Sebenernya dia kasian juga sama Daehwi. tapi dia masih kesel soalnya Daehwi gak nurutin dia. Dongho akhirnya mutusin buat nepi ke pinggir jalan. Untung jalanan rada sepi.

"Eh kok berhenti di sini kak? Jangan turunin Daehwi, kak. Jangan buang Daehwi ke jalanan!" Daehwi udah hampir nangis.

"Kamu bisa dengerin kakak gak sih sekali aja." Dongho liatin Daehwi pake mata tajamnya.

Daehwi nunduk. Takut

"Kakak kan daritadi gak ngomong. Gimana aku mau dengerin?"

Gak salah sih si Daehwi.

Dongho narik napas "Kamu inget omongan kakak tadi sore kan?"

Daehwi ngangguk pelan.

"Terus kenapa tadi itu cowok mesum ngerangkul kamu? Terus kenapa seragam kamu kusut?"

Seragamnya kusut karena Daehwi kalo tidur gak bisa diem permirsa

Daehwi diem aja. Gak berani jawab.

"Kok diem aja? Kalo kakak nanya ya dijawab."

Daehwi masih diem. Diem-diem nangis. Takut

"Kamu udah dikasih tau jangan deket-deket sama sepupunya Woojin. Mukanya aja udah mesum gitu kamu masih deket-deket. Nanti kalo kamu diapa-apain sama dia gimana? Kamu mau?"

' _mau aja kak'_ – batin Daehwi

Tapi Daehwi geleng-geleng.

"Kakak khawatir sama kamu. Kakak gak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa, dek. Sini liat kakak." Dongho naikin dagu Daehwi. Muka Daehwi udah banjir air mata.

"Kok pake nangis sih. Kakak gak marah. Kakak cuma ngasih tau doang, dek" Dongho cepet-cepet ambil tissue yang ada di deket dashboard mobil terus lap-in air matanya Daehwi.

"Jangan nangis lagi ah. Udah jelek makin jelek deh kamu." Dongho cubit pipi Daehwi. Daehwinya manyun sambil mukul lengannya Dongho. Donghonya ketawa aja orang gak sakit sama sekali.

"Maaf ya kak. Daehwi gak nurutin omongan kakak. Lain kali nggak lagi deh" Daehwi akhirnya ngomong sambil liat Dongho.

"Cium dulu baru kakak maafin."

Udah biasa sih mereka kayak gini jadi Daehwi gak pake ragu-ragu deketin muka ke pipi Dongho terus-

 **cup!**

"Sekarang udah dimaafin kan?"

Dongho ngangguk, "Mau ice cream gak? Di McD*nalds ada rasa baru tuh."

Daehwi mau lah. Siapa juga yang gak mau ice cream gratis.

Ya, begitulah Daehwi dan Dongho. Kalo Dongho abis marah pasti Daehwi selalu ditraktir abis masalahnya kelar.

 **\- tbc -**

HAI TEMAN TEMAN!

Bagi yang nanya pairing di fic ini Daehwi sama siapa jawabannya itu…..

Aku juga belom tau

Rencananya sih mau aku bikin chapter DaeNiel, SamHwi sama JinHwi. Mian pairing fix nya belom bisa aku tentuin T_T

Aku usahain nanti semua cast yang udah aku sebut di chapter 1 aku masukin kok.

Oh iya, request fic juga masih available. Tulis aja di review!

ps. Kalo mau request winkdeep tolong bilang siapa yang seme/uke ya. Soalnya mereka itu tidak terdefinisi


End file.
